Shouldn't be Pregnant
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Short prompt from Tumblr: Emma follows Regina to the hospital, and discovers Regina is pregnant. - I twisted the prompt a little.
1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up and tried to open her eyes, snapping them shut again when the harsh morning light hit them. She buried her head under the pillow.

_'Wait a minute…'_ She thought. _'I don't have silk sheets…'_

She sat bolt upright, looking around the room. She felt a body move next to her, but was too shocked to look, knowing who the owner of the bed was straight away.

"Oh, God, my head hurts."

Emma soon found her prediction correct when she heard the familiar voice. She turned her head, seeing the messed up dark hair of Regina Mills.

The older woman froze when she saw the pale, bare lower back of someone in her bed. Her eyes travelled up the expanse of skin and she cringed when they started to rake up familiar - but messy - locks of blonde hair.

"Oh, God." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah…"

_~Two weeks later~_

Emma picked up her phone, hearing the familiar ringtone. The screen read_'Mills'. _She groaned and answered it.

"Miss Swan, we have a serious problem."

"What is it and why does it need to be told to me at…" She glanced at the clock by her bed. "Two in the morning! This better be good!"

"Oh, it's not good. It's very very bad. Very bad."

"Then just tell me."

"I… I'm late."

"Regina, there are no meetings at 2am."

"No, Emma, I'm _late._"

Emma scrunched her face up as she caught on. "So?! That has nothing to do with me! That's your business!"

"This has everything to do with you."

"How so?"

"We slept together."

Emma spoke directly into the mic of her phone. "We are both women! It's biologically impossible."

"Not exactly. Not when magic is back."

"You're kidding right? You're doing this just to freak me out?"

"Not at all. It's entirely possible when… sleeping with a witch."

"Emma rested her head against her hand. "So you're trying to tell me that you think you might be pregnant, and that I, of all people, am the father?"

There was a long pause on the other side of the line. "Yes."

Emma sighed. "What are we supposed to do about this?"

"Will you please go to the store and get me a test?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm the Mayor! I can't have rumours like that spreading! I don't even have a spouse."

"Fine. I'll go get one in the morning and bring it to your office."

"No, I need you to get one now."

"Now?! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Please, Emma? What if I'm pregnant and this is your baby?"

"I'll see you in twenty minutes."

Regina opened the front door of her mansion as soon as she saw Emma begin up the path.

She grabbed the small plastic bag in the blonde's hand and headed straight for the bathroom, leaving Emma to step inside and close the door.

A few minutes later, Emma knocked on the bathroom door.

"Regina? Are you okay?"

The older woman opened the door slowly. "I was… Waiting the three minutes for the indicator to come up."

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. "And? What does it say?"

Regina looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand, trying to comprehend what the small screen said.

"Little blue… plus."

"Oh dear God…" Emma started pacing in front of the bathroom whilst Regina stood there, in shock.

"I'm pregnant… I've always wanted to be pregnant…" She put a hand on her abdomen. "There's a… baby… in me…"

"Regina, what do we do?"

"Before you even dare to suggest it I am _not_ getting rid of it. I was told I couldn't have kids. I'm going to the hospital tomorrow to confirm this and if I really am pregnant then this baby will be born."

Emma nodded. "Okay. Whatever you want."

"And you're going to help me raise it." Emma continued to nod.

"We could… Do you think we'd work?" Emma elaborated at Regina's confused look. "You and me? As a couple?"

"I… Maybe. I obviously didn't hate you much two weeks ago, an encounter that I still don't fully remember."

Emma smirked, walking back over to Regina. "If we decide to… date… or something, we're going to have to pretend that we've secretly been together for months."

Regina looked up at her. "I can do that."

They heard the slight pitter-patter of footprints above them, before Henry appeared at the top of the stairs. "Mom, who are you talking - Emma!" He jogged down the stairs, careful not to trip. "Wait, what are you doing here?" He looked over to a small clock on the table nearby. "At three am?"

"Henry…" Regina started. "We have something very important to tell you. Why don't you go sit on the sofa with Emma, I'm going to get myself a drink."

A few minutes later, Henry was sitting on the sofa opposite Regina and Emma.

"Henry." Regina took a deep breath. "We're not completely sure yet but… You _might _be getting a little brother or sister."

"Wh… What?"

At the hospital the next morning, Emma sat in the waiting room for Regina.

She stepped out of her Doctor's office, clutching the ends of her coat tightly in her fists. Emma stood up, shoving her hands into her pockets. Regina walked slowly towards her.

"We're gonna have a baby." She whispered, her hand on her stomach.

Emma let her mouth fall open. She shook her head, bringing herself back to the real world, before stepping closer to Regina and taking the woman's hands in her own.

"We're gonna have a baby." She leant in and kissed Regina's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma!" Regina called through the huge house.

The blonde came rushing in. "What is it?! Is the baby coming?!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I don't even have a bump yet. Anyway, I want ice cream. Go get some."

"We have ice cream."

"But not the kind I want! I want mint chocolate chip!" She pouted up at her 'baby-daddy' from the sofa, using her best puppy-dog eyes.

The Sheriff sighed. "Fine. I'll be back in like five minutes. Call me if you need anything else."

* * *

"Congratulations." The ultrasound nurse said as she put the scanner away. "You're having twins. Two girls, from what I can tell."

* * *

"Emma!" Regina called from her spot in bed.

The blonde came stumbling through the bedroom door. "What is it?! Are the babies coming?!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm only six months along. I want a sandwich."

"What kind?"

The baby-mama seemed to think for a moment. "Marshmallow fluff, nutella and... Hot sauce."

Emma made a disgusted face and disappeared again.

* * *

"Emma!" Regina called from the kitchen.

Emma came in. "Are the babies coming?!"

"I have a whole month left. I dropped my phone, can you pass it?"

"Why can't you get it?" Emma bent down and picked up the iPhone.

Regina pointed at her enormous belly, the huge bump preventing her from bending over.

* * *

"Emmaaaaa!" Regina screamed from her spot on the sofa one evening.

Emma ran through from the kitchen, still holding her empty mug from being about to pout coffee into it. "What is it?!"

"The babies are coming! Get me to the hospital!"

The mug fell to the floor and luckily didn't smash. She helped Regina towards the sleek black car they'd bought for her - if they were going to be a family, Regina had banished the yellow bug to the local junkyard - and started the car, glad that Henry was staying a friend's house that night.

"Breathe, like they told you to!"

* * *

"You did this to me!" Regina screamed as she held Emma's hand in a vice-like grip.

"Push!" The midwife shouted.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!"

* * *

"Miss Mills, Miss Swan... Your baby girls." The midwives handed both babies - one wrapped in pink and the other in a light purple - to Regina. She held one in each arm and looked between them lovingly.

Emma leaned over, one arm around the brunette's shoulders, as she looked down at the children - their children.

The little girl in pink had wisps of blonde hair visible, and obviously had Emma's chin and nose, much like Henry. The purple-wrapped girl had seemingly thick black hair poking out of her blanket, and even as a newborn, Regina's cheekbones were visible, along with her chin and nose.

"Do you two have any names picked out?" The midwife - Chloe - asked.

"This little one," Emma stroked the fair-skinned cheek of the blonde. "Is Levina May Mills-Swan. And this one..." She repeated the gesture on the darker-haired girl. "Hadria Lyla Mills-Swan."

Emma and Regina shared a look and, for the first time since their heated night of passion nine months ago, they kissed, with the blonde stroking the brunette's cheek as fondly as she had the children's.


End file.
